DESCRIPTION: The Gordon Research Conference on Periodontal Diseases will be held July 16-21, 2000 at Queens College, Oxford, UK. The mission of the Gordon Research Conferences is "To promote investigators, young scientists in development, and other persons responsible for the growth of science." The specific aim of this application is to provide funding for travel and the fixed conference fee for speakers and session moderators, and partial support for young investigators to participate in the Gordon Research Conference on Periodontal Disease. The conference program itself comprises oral presentations relating to periodontology in the topic areas of microbial genomics, virulence characteristics of oral microorganisms, genetic aspects of periodontal diseases, dendritic cells and oral infections, extraoral effects of oral pathogens, the scientific basis of regeneration of periodontal tissues, and clinical trials of regeneration. Speakers and participants for this conference are admitted based upon Gordon Conference policies; the chair and co-chair are responsible for selecting speakers who are at the cutting edge of their respective disciplines, and conferees are selected based upon an application that details their activities and interests in the field.